Jade Strider (homestuck)
by silvermoon3105
Summary: jade harley and dave strider fan fiction from homestuck (homestuck belongs to andrew hussie)


Jade was just waking up. it was a rainy day and the sun wasn't shining through the clouds at all. She unwillingly got up to the sound of the nocking of the door. she brushed her hair and put on her clothes and glasses. After transportalizing to the lowest level she slowly trudges to the door and opens it up, wondering who the hell would be all the way out here in the middle of nowhere in the rain so early in the morning. She reaches for the door knob and when she opens the door, Dave collapses in. Jade is in shock and then realizes that Dave is passed out on her floor. she hastily transportalizes him to her room, tucks him in her bed and cookalizes some soup for when he wakes up. Half an hour later he wakes up. he looks at jade.

"Hi Dave"

"Hey Harley *sniff* whats that?"

"I made you some soup"

"Oh no. Oh shit! where are they?!"

"Dave calm down you need to rest! What did you forget?"

"umm... i kinda brought you... flowers. you know if you like that shit."

jade giggled and told him she'd be right back then transportalized downstairs. As he waited he looked around her room examining her walls. he notices one thing in particular. its a picture of them together the first time they met. She was hugging him and he was blushing. you couldn't see the red on his face too well because of his sunglasses and it was taken on a weird angle because john was laughing at a strange face Rose was making. He chuckled just as Jade got back with the drenched flowers. she was holding them tight, hugging them i guess you would say. When Dave looked over his face was bright red and it was very visibable because jade had taken his glasses off to dry them off. When jade looked down she saw why. The flowers drenched her shirt and since it was white, you could see through it. Her bra was showing and Dave had a nosebleed. She immediately grabbed him tissues to stop it from bleeding. she had to change her shirt but how could she with him in the room. So she tells him to look away then she faces her closet and removes her shirt and bra. As she is putting on a dry bra She slips on the wet shirt she had foolishly placed on the ground. immediately dave jumps out of bed and catches her before she hits the ground. they look at each other and both of their faces are bright red now. he helps her stand up straight and looks away. she puts on a dry shirt and then there is a moment of silence. 10 minutes passed and finally Jade suggests that Dave lay down again. Finally she asks why he was here. He props himself up and clears his throat.

"Well umm... i... i actually don't know why I'm here"

that resolved nothing. Way to go Dave. So Jade decides to take Dave back home. After a While they get to his apartment and Dave leads them to where he has his video games. He puts in Black ops 1 because he thinks its better. Dave sits down and Jade suddenly fell asleep in the doorway. He goes over picks, her up, and heads back over to the couch. An hour later she woke up. her head on Daves shoulder and decides to only prop herself up a little.

"What game is that?"

"Oh you're up. it's Call of duty"

"oh. can i play?"

"Sure... um do you know the controls?"

"no..."

dave puts his arm around her, "See you use this to move, this to look, this is to shoot and this one is to aim. This one is knife which isn't the best choice and this is crouch, this is to throw a grenade and this to change weapons. got it?"

"umm yeah i think so"

the two start playing and after a while Dave realizes Jade is having a little trouble. he starts thinking "this is my chance. i have to do it now" so he turns it to single player, hands her the player 1 controller, and puts his arms around her, guiding her where to put her hands and what to press. When the round is over Jade looks over at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"hehe aren't cool guys supposed to be in control?"

hearing this Dave looks over and kisses her full on. "Hows that for control?" he puts on a mischievous grin and they both start laughing. Jade suddenly passes out again and Dave puts a blanket over her and falls asleep with her. just before going to sleep he kisses her on the forehead and whispers, "i love you" then falls asleep.


End file.
